


Us

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Au where Florence and Isa aren't musicians or famous; they live a normal life together in a small apartment in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just ten more minutes. Isa was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers and watching the minutes pass slowly on the clock. She did love her job but sometimes teaching was tedious and draining; especially with moody, high-school teenagers. All she wanted to do was go home to her girlfriend and cuddle up but she had another eight minutes to wait.

After shouting at one of her least favourite students for no other reason than he was tapping a pen, which to Isa made time seem to slow down even more, she dismissed her class four minutes early and made a run for the car park herself, before it got busy. Getting into her car she heard her boss, Chris, calling after her but she quickly shut her car door and pretended not to hear as she turned on the engine and sped off.

*

Isa opened the door, slightly out of breathe; their apartment was on the top floor and even though the top was only the fourth floor, it still tired Isa out. She walked through the lounge and into the kitchen where Flo was standing, baking. Isa walked up and wrapped her arms tightly around Flo’s waist and leaned most of her weight against her.

“Hey.” She groaned.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? Out of breathe? They need to make you teach sports.” Flo joked, turning her head briefly to kiss the top of Isa’s head.

“Ugh, don’t!” Isa moaned. “Chris has already got me down to do it next week.”

Florence laughed, a little harder than she should of. “I’m sorry, it’s just a funny image.” She giggled. “Erm, why do you have to do that?”

“Because Chris thinks he’s hilarious and to be honest I’d much rather go teach music with Rob.”

“Awh.” Flo teased, turning round to cup Isa’s face. “Is my little machine working too hard?”

“I’m working a lot harder than you.” Isa said, clearly frustrated with Florence’s lack of responsibility and care that Isa was the one who was paying pretty much all of the bills.

“Hey,” Florence frowned, “I’m trying. Mairead said there’s an open space at a new art gallery round the corner and that the owner said my work “stands out and is unique” so…” Flo stuck her tongue out and then grinned at Isa.

Isa, no matter how frustrated, couldn’t resist smiling herself and pulling Florence’s face down to kiss her and bite her lip. She started to unbutton Flo’s top when Flo mumbled something.

“What?” She asked, in between kisses.

“I said not today.”

Isa frowned. Flo never said “no”.

“Erm, ok…why?”

“Because my stupid doctor wouldn’t give me the pill again so today I’ve have fun with stomach cramps.” Flo said, pouting at the end.

“Why wouldn’t he give it to you?”

“Because I used the word “girlfriend” and then he said that seeing as I can’t get pregnant from sex with you, he couldn’t prescribe it to me.”

“What?! What did you say?”

“Nothing. I just walked out.”

“Flo!”

“What was I supposed to say Isa? That I need it because my super horny girlfriend wants to have sex every single day?”

Isa looked at Flo for a second. “Yes.” She replied simply, with a smirk.

Flo put her hands at each side of Isa’s neck and leaned her forehead against the blondes and sighed.

“You’re impossible.” She grinned and kissed Isa softly before the timer on the oven went off.

“Whatcha making?” Isa smiled, pulling away from Flo’s soft lips.

“Brownies.” Flo said, pulling them out the oven.

“Oohhh…are they the good kind?” Isa asked, grinning.

“Nope, and it’s never gonna happen.” Said Florence.

Isa walked back out of the kitchen into the lounge and, seeing as Flo wasn’t going to bake her her favourite brownies, she would just get baked by herself.

She was halfway done with her joint when Flo came in.

“Isa have you seen my-” She stopped dead when she saw what Isa was doing. “Isa, what the fuck are you doing?” She shouted.

“Isa shrugged. “I’ve had a stressful day…and you’re shouting is not helping.

“What?! Isa! You’re a teacher for fucks sake! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Why are you making this into such a big deal?”

“Because I don’t want you to get fucking high.” Florence shouted. They’d argued about this before and even though Flo had always been against it, it seemed like Isa took no notice of her sometimes.

“Ugh, whatever.” Isa said, standing up and pushing past Flo to go to their bedroom.

“No wonder you’re fucking paranoid and wake up screaming.” Florence mumbled.

Isa stopped instantly and turned back round to face Florence. “What did you say?”

“You think I don’t hear you? And that afterwards I don’t hear you sneak off to the roof at 3am because you’re having a fucking panic attack because oh I don’t know you’re smoking so much weed!!”

Isa was going red and her eyes were welling up. “Fuck you Florence.” She said as the tears overflowed. She put on her jacket, grabbed her keys and phone and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

*

She didn’t hear Isa come back in but she did hear the ear-splitting sound of her scream pierce the still night. She felt Isa’s body jolt upright on the bed and she knew she had two options. She could either pretend to remain pissed off at her, now, vulnerable girlfriend or she could do what she really wants to do; hug her tightly and kiss her until all the pain stops; until the only thing Isa feels is how much love Florence has for her no matter what stupid things they say to each other when they’re angry.

After a few seconds Florence could feel the shakes coming from Isa’s body as she began quietly sobbing and whispering “I’m sorry” to Flo.

Florence sat up and wrapped her arms around Isa from behind. Her chin was resting on Isa’s shoulder and Isa leaned her head on the side of Florence’s. “I’m sorry Flo. I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, calm down. It’s fine.” Flo whispered as she began rubbing her hand on Isa’s back. They stayed like that for a moment; just holding each other.

Isa turned her whole body around and, as Florence’s legs were spread wide, she sat in between them facing Florence and wrapped her legs around Flo’s waist. Her head was resting on Florence’s chest and Flo could feel a few small tears dropping onto her exposed chest. “I love you Flossie.” She whispered. “I’m sorry I’m such a bitch.”

“Iz, you have nothing to apologise for, ok?” She leaned her head back and cupped Isa’s face; making her give Florence eye contact. “I love you too.” She kissed the top of Isa’s head before lying back down and letting Isa sleep directly on top of her; like a baby; small tears still finding their way onto Florence’s exposed skin.


	2. I Did Trust You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence goes out and gets drunk, Isa doesn't feel like she can trust her anymore.

“Isa are you sure you don’t want to come out tonight?”

The small blonde was lying on the sofa with her laptop and a stack of books and papers to be marked. “No I’m sorry, I have so much work to mark.”  
“You never come out anymore.” Flo said, pouting.

Isa put the laptop down and stood up, making her way towards Flo who was sitting down putting her shoes on. Isa sat on her lap and put her arms around Flo’s neck.

“I promise I’ll come out next time ok?”

Florence frowned and pouting again.

“You’re such a dork.” Isa giggled as she kissed in between Florence’s eyebrows knowing it would make her frown disappear.

“You know that you’re the dork right?” Florence said, smirking and looking towards the mountain of work Isa had to do.

“I might be a dork but if I don’t do all that,” she pointed to her work, “then we don’t have an apartment and I’m pretty sure your mum won’t let me stay at hers with you after the last time I stayed round.”

Florence cringed at the memory. “I thought she was out ok? That was not my fault, technically it was hers because she didn’t have to walk in.”

“You kept saying “fuck” pretty loudly, she thought you’d hurt yourself.” Isa laughed.

“Isa, it’s not funny. Every time she looks at me I can tell that all she can see is the memory of you going down on me.”

Isa laughed harder. “Whatever…dork.” She kissed Flo’s head and jumped up, holding out her hand to pull her girlfriend up.

“I’ll miss you.” Florence smiled.

Isa put her arms around Flo’s neck and kissed her. “I’ll wait up for you.” Isa smirked as she let go of Florence, kissed her once more then walked back to the sofa.

*

Isa had banned herself from going on her phone all evening until she’d marked absolutely everything and it took her over three hours but she did it. She straight away went on her phone to go onto twitter but Florence had left her facebook logged in and open on Isa’s phone. Isa went to log out of it but before she could, a notification popped up: “You have been tagged in a photo by Grace Welch.” The photo popped up and Isa laughed at the face Grace was pulling but then she noticed something. Florence was standing behind Grace but not on her own; Stuart was standing next to her. Flo had her arm around Stuart’s neck and was smiling as he was whispering into her ear and Isa noticed one more thing, she had a lovebite. Isa sat staring at the picture in disbelief she didn’t know whether to cry or call up Flo and shout or whether to talk about it at all but there was one thing she knew and that was that she hated Stuart. He hurt her more than anyone ever has; he was manipulative and will do anything to make Florence unhappy.

Isa pressed the little x on the top right. She couldn’t look at the picture anymore. She opened up her contacts and went to Flo, hovering her finger over it before she dialled. Flo picked up almost instantly.

“ISA! You coming out?”

“No Florence. Can you go somewhere quieter please?”

“Okaayyyy.”

Isa waited until there wasn’t any background noise. “Flo, is Stuart there?”

A few seconds of silence before Florence whispered, “What?”

“I said is Stuart there?”

“Isa what are you-”

“Flo I know he’s there; I saw the picture.”

“What picture?”

“The one Gracie posted on facebook.”

“What are doing on facebook, you said you don’t do the whole facebook thing.”

“Flo you left it logged in and open on my phone it wasn’t-”

“You don’t trust me do you?” Florence whispered.

“What?!” Isa had started walking around the living room in circles. “Florence, I do trust you…or I did…”

“What do you mean “did” Isa?” Florence was slumped against a wall round the side of a pub.

“Well it’s hard to still trust someone when they’re standing next to their ex with their arm around them and they have a lovebite.”

“Fuck you Isa.”

The line went dead.

Isa stared at her phone. Tears started welling in her eyes; she knew she’d done the wrong thing, she should have waited until Florence was home or sober. She sat back down on the sofa and stared at the door, waiting for Florence.

She sat waiting for almost two hours; it was almost 2am and Isa was getting worried. Despite being insanely mad at her she picked up her phone and text her. Flo, where are you? Text me back, I’m worried. Xx

She put her phone back down and continued to stare at the door trying to fight her eyes that were fluttering shut.

*

Isa was asleep, lying on the sofa when there was a banging outside, Isa’s eyes slowly opened and she rolled over, looking towards where the banging was coming from. There was more banging and then the sound of keys jangling as they unlocked the door and it slowly creaked open. Florence stumbled in and shut the door behind her. She dropped her things on the floor, including her heels, which she’d already taken off, and stumbled in a wobbly line to find Isa in the living room. Isa stood up as she saw Florence come towards her.

“Hey.” Florence said in slurred speech and smiling.

Isa took a step towards her but she didn’t’ say anything back.

“My baby’s mad at me.” Florence said, closing the gap between her and Isa and cupping the blonde’s face.

“Florence you’re covered in glitter.” Isa sighed, knowing it would get everywhere and she would be left to clean it up; of course she would, she did everything and the most frustrating thing was that Florence didn’t seem to realise or care.

Isa, not in the mood for another argument, reached for Florence’s hand to lead her to the bathroom. Florence managed two steps before drunkenly stumbling and tripping over nothing but her own two feet. Isa quickly caught her and put her arm around her waist, leading her to the small bathroom.

She sat Florence down on a chair next to the bath and she reached up to the bath and she reached up to pick up the shower head and turned it on. Florence watched Isa through half closed eyes.

“You’re sexy when you’re bending over like that.” Florence smirked.

Isa ignored the comment and placed the shower head down in the bath and turned to Florence.

“Stand up.” She whispered.

“I’m tired.” Flo moaned, slumping further into the chair.

“You’re impossible.” Isa groaned as she knelt down in front of Flo and started to unbutton her top. Florence went along with it and sat watching Isa. Once Isa got Florence’s top off she put her arm around her again to get her to stand up straight. She quickly took off everything else Flo was wearing and then released her grip and lightly took her hand instead.

Florence stepped forward into the bath and looked at Isa.

“Just sit down Flo.” Isa said, exasperated. She pulled the chair to the side of the bath and sat down on it as Flo handed her the shower head.

Isa sighed as she started to let the water wash over Flo. Normally, seeing Florence like this, naked in the shower, it would give Isa the urge to strip and jump in with her; but not tonight…or this morning. Isa had to be up in two hours and she was not happy. She loved Florence, of course she did, but she wished that Flo would realise that Isa had a job and it’s exhausting and it would be nice if Flo would do more for her, like actually making dinner for Isa for once like when they first started their relationship.

Isa let out another sigh as she held the showerhead over Florence’s bare chest. Florence let her head tilt back and Isa reached out her hand. She lightly brushed off the glitter that was stuck to Flo’s chest. She then started getting the small amount that was on Flo’s neck when her fingers traced the lovebite on her shoulder. She stopped and Florence knew why.

“I love you Isa.” Florence let out.

Isa let out another sigh. “I love you too Flo…just…just don’t do this again. Please? I’m exhausted.”

Florence sat in silence for the rest of her shower; letting Isa run her hands all over her, through her hair and across her body and wrapping her in the biggest, fluffiest towel they had. Isa wrapped it around Florence and then wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her back and arms for a few minutes. Florence rested her chin lightly on the top of Isa’s head.

“I’m sorry Iz.”

“It’s fine.” She said, letting go of Florence and making her sit down on the chair once again. She took a make-up wipe from a pack left on the side and knelt down in front of Flo.

“Close your eyes.” She whispered.

Florence obliged but felt it was unnecessary. “You know, I can this myself.” She sad raising her eyebrows.

“Mhmm, that’s exactly what you said two weeks ago and I’ve washed the pillowcase three times and your eyeliner is still on it.” Isa replied, gently wiping Florence’s panda eyes.

Once she’d taken all the glitter and make-up off of Flo’s face she threw the wipe into the bin, happy with herself that she got it in, and rest her hands on Flo’s knees.

“All done.”

She looked at Florence for a moment and no matter how angry she knew she was supposed to be with her, she couldn’t help the feeling of her heart swelling when she looked into her favourite green eyes. Her heart fluttered and with it she gave into her urge and leaned forward to kiss Florence’s inviting, soft lips.

She moved back and looked once again into Florence’s innocent, childlike eyes.

“I really am sorry Isa.” Flo whispered, looking down and clearly sobering up.

“It’s fine.”

Isa kissed the top of Flo’s head and grabbed her hands, leading her to the bedroom, tomorrow was the time to be angry, now was time for them to sleep.

She grabbed a t-shirt Flo had slept in the night before and quickly took off Florence’s towel, throwing it behind her and replacing it with the titanic shirt. She quickly pulled the duvet back and half pushed Florence into it. She stripped her own clothes off down to her underwear, flicked the light off and crawled in after her; just wanting to sleep.

She wrapped her arms around Florence, being the big spoon and letting her chin rest on Flo’s shoulder.

“Hey Isa…have we got any tacos? I’m really hungry.”

“Go to sleep Florence, I swear to god.”

She was mad but she still had a slight smile on her face and she was grateful that it would be missed by Florence’s ever watchful eye as she let out a deep breath and felt herself falling deeper out of consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Isa woke up two hours later to her alarm going off. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Too many thoughts were going through her head. She looked to her left at Florence who had stirred at the sound of the alarm and was now facing Isa. Isa could made out the lovebite on Florence’s neck and was reminded of why she was angry. How could Florence do that or let him do that? Isa kept her gaze on Florence for a few moments longer and Flo’s eyes started flickering open.

“Morning.” She croaked, reaching out to wrap an arm around Isa’s waist.

Florence moved in closer, nuzzling her face into Isa’s neck before she started to kiss it. She moved down to Isa’s collarbones, brushing them softly with her lips and then slowly kissing back up the side of her neck, sucking on one spot. Isa moaned slightly before remembering the time, last night, Florence’s neck, her drunken state and as the memories hit Isa all at once she sat up straight almost head-butting Florence.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as she scurried off the bed, picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and placed her hands on each side of the sink; looking at herself in the mirror. She could see a small lovebite starting to appear near the top of her neck. She reached her arm out and turned the shower on. Hoping it would clear her mind, she stepped in and let the water flow over her; she’d watched Florence do this before but she’d quiet understood it; until now. After a few moments there was a light tap on the door.

“Isa?” Florence said softly but still audible over the running water.

“It’s locked.” Isa grumbled, her state of bliss vanishing as she was reminded of everything that had made her want to escape in the first place.

She watched as the lock appeared to turn itself around; although it was in fact Florence on the other side. She walked in wearing just her lacy underwear, trying to be as casual as she could. “Why did you lock the door? We never lock the doors Iz.” She asked with a confused, childlike face.

Perhaps she’s still drunk. Isa thought to herself as she turned the water off and reached for a towel.

“Isa?”

Isa stepped out of the shower and Florence took a step towards her. She cupped her face but before she could once again kiss Isa, the blonde pulled away.

“I don’t have time Florence.”

“You never have time for me anymore.”

Isa felt her face flush red with anger. “What?! I have a job Florence, you know, responsibilities and you’re one of them and a pretty fucking big one seeing as you’re not really contributing much here are you?”

“What are you shouting at me for?!”

“You’re so fucking irresponsible Florence. God, it’s like looking after a child sometimes. Well, one who decides to cuddle up to their ex and get a hickey.”

Isa stopped. As soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back. She looked into Florence’s eyes and she could see the light glistening on the tears that were ready to spill over the edges.

She picked her clothes back up and walked back into the bedroom. Florence followed her closely and sat on the bed, cross legged and watched her get ready in silence.

Isa whispered a small “goodbye” as she left but she didn’t even look at Florence.

Isa’s day was going slow, she was only just finishing her second lesson and she felt like she’d been there for years; know I know how they all feel, she thought. Her stomach was starting to rumble when she realised she hadn’t brought her lunch or her purse to buy any lunch. This was just her luck today.

She started collecting abandoned books that were left around the classroom after the students had left for break, when she heard a small tap on the door. She turned round to face Florence. She blinked in disbelief.

“Erm, you forgot lunch.” She’s said timidly, holding a small bag out to Isa.

Isa walked towards her and took the bag. “Thank you.” She smiled. She could try and be mad at Flo but it was difficult; just looking into those emerald green eyes made Isa forget exactly what her point was. “I’m sorry about this morning, I was in a rush and I was tired and stressed and I just-”

“It’s fine.” Florence smiled, gently brushing a strand of hair behind Isa’s ear and cupping her face gently. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Florence saw Isa’s eye contact dip as she looked at the lovebite on her neck.

“It was Sophie.”

Isa looked up, slightly confused.

“It was Sophie who gave me the lovebite. She was drunk and thought it would be hilarious so…”

Isa nodded gently all the while keeping her eyes on Florence’s lips. It only took seconds for her to give in to her thoughts and so she closed the gap slowly, their breaths mingling before Isa let her lips brush Florence’s before taking control and letting them collide and come together.


End file.
